School Days
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: A teacher in a village is presumed to be experimenting on his students so team7 goes in as new students and teacher.But what will happen when their target has an eye for his new student Sakura? How will Kakashi take this?againDontlikeDontread: Thnx M.S.T


~It's High School all over again~ 

~Author's Note~

Gomenasai minna-san, I know I've been away for a really long time but I was very busy and I know I'm just making excuses but don't worry I promise to finish my stories and make more. So here is a new story just in case you're bored of waiting for the other ones. Once again sorry for the long wait and the terrible grammar TT^TT – love and apologies Miyuki onee-chan

~Chapter 1~

Mission after mission, the members of team 7 finished each mission with smiles and triumph. So many missions to be exact that they had to admit it was getting rather boring. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura were getting rather bored of the same ideal mission. As they each walked towards the hokage's tower they all hoped that today Lady Tsunade would give them an interesting mission this time around. Of course when they all arrived Naruto was the first one to go on a rampage.

"OY Baa-chan can you give us a mission that will keep me awake?" – Naruto yelled

Tsunade smirked looking at the young adolescent and she was stunned for an 18 year old Naruto still blabbered on like a 12 year old genin. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura sighed as they looked at their fellow teammate and they had to admit he really was Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja, but that's what they loved about him.

"Fine, you want an interesting mission, then I'll give you one" – Lady Tsunade

"Alright, BELIEVE IT!" - Naruto screamed, right then and there Sakura was finding Naruto really annoying so she gave him her all too familiar punch on his head.

"Naruto, calm yourself!" – Sakura huffed

The hokage laughed as she gazed at Sakura and Naruto, it reminded her of the good old days with Jiraiya.

"Yosh, here's your mission, now get out of my office before I change my mind" – Tsunade teased as she gave the scroll to Sakura.

With that Team 7 left the Hokage tower and headed for Ichiraku's for a little lunch. As they were walking Sakura decided to take a look at the mission to get familiar with the goal and the enemies. She was disrupted when Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's waist. It's been a year since Kakashi and Sakura got together and the 2 of them had to go through so many obstacles in order to be together happily, but it worked out all right in the end.

"Umm Kakashi, can you not do that" – Sakura said as she continued on reading the scroll.

"Why? I thought you loved being held by me" – Kakashi smiled

"I do, just not right now" - Sakura smiled back

"You're not embarrassed are you?" – Kakashi

"Of course not, it's just that I'm busy reading and I'm ticklish" – Sakura blushed

"Aww if you were really ticklish you'd be laughing by now" – Kakashi smirked as an idea came into his head. Kakashi then decided to tickle Sakura.

"Kakahahahahasheeheheehehee ss-sstop I can't ahahahaha read our mission!" – Sakura was laughing so hard that she almost had tears spilling from her eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai just looked on at the 2 love birds in awkwardness.

"Not like you're doing anything of importance but…RAMEN DOESN'T WAIT FOREVER!" – Naruto yelled

"You shouldn't yell at them Naruto, they look busy." – Sai

"Besides Kakashi and Sakura never looked happier" – Sasuke

"Easy for you to say, your stomach isn't crying for ramen" – Naruto sulked

"Sorry Naruto, Kakashi has no self restraint" – Sakura

"Well blame Sakura for being so irresistible" – Kakashi smiled

Naruto just laughed and team 7 continued on to Ichiraku's. As they finally arrived Naruto started to become curious about the mission.

"So Sakura what's our mission?" – Naruto said as he slurped a noodle.

"Well there's a teacher in a village a few miles from here and people are assuming he's conducting a series of experiments on his students for a forbidden jutsu" – Sakura

"Oh well that's easy, we just have to take this guy down" – Sasuke

"Not exactly, it says here he knows many different jutsu's that we may never even heard of" – Kakashi

"Then that must mean we go under cover and learn more about him right?" – Sai

"Well that's easier said than done" – Naruto

"Don't worry Kakashi is going in as a new teacher and we're going in as new students" – Sakura

"Wouldn't that be suspicious though? I mean we look nothing like 16 year olds were practically 19" - Sasuke

"That's fine I learned a new technique from Lady Tsunade and it will help disguise us a bit" – Sakura

After the 5 members of team Kakashi finished their meals, they each headed home getting ready for tomorrow's mission. Kakashi and Sakura went home together while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai went their separate ways.

"Hey love birds! Don't stay up for too long!" – Naruto said as he made a kissy face, while Sasuke and Sai blushed knowing what Naruto meant. Kakashi and Sakura began to blush a dark shade of deep red also figuring out what Naruto meant.

"I wonder what he meant by that" – Kakashi smiled as he gave Sakura a peck on the cheek

"Oh stop teasing me" – Sakura pulled down Kakashi's mask and as Kakashi was expecting a kiss in return he felt a tug on his cheek.

"You're really cute you know that?" – Sakura giggled as she started to run to their apartment.

"Hey!" – Kakashi began to chase Sakura and throughout the leaf village the sounds of loving laughter echoed through every corner.

As night quickly came over the leaf village team 7 slept and dreamt about their mission, a mission that would definitely become one heck of a story to tell.

END OF CHAPTER 1

~Author's note~

I know I know it sucks but don't worry I promise you a fulfilling next chapters coming soon. Feel free to review it I know it's not as promising as my other fanfics but hey it's just the beginning.


End file.
